


things left unsaid

by cosmicliar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Feminization, Jack is really shy, M/M, Misunderstandings, but mark is too so, cross dressing, fem!Jack, just soft vanilla sex, let me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicliar/pseuds/cosmicliar
Summary: Mark hasn't been laid in a while. Luckily for him, the pretty girl he spots from across the room is just his type, and very available.





	things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> something else i originally posted on wattpad that i decided to drag over here for ur enjoyment

He spotted her from across the room.

Thin waist, long legs, thick thighs that Mark felt anything but shame to stare longingly at. Long, chestnut colored hair, and bright blue eyes that caught his attention every time they were in view.

She was surrounded by other people, but she stood out to Mark against all the others, because of her bright smile. She was like a ray of sunlight in the ever-dimming clubroom, and Mark was head over heels for her the moment she walked in.

Thankfully he was tipsy, or maybe even drunk, otherwise he probably wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her at all. So after revving himself up for a couple minutes and reminding himself that even if the woman before him rejects him, it won't be the end of the world, Mark set off to discover the woman's name and number, and whatever else she felt like talking about.

Mark sat on the bar stool next to her and held out his hand awkwardly. "Hi, i'm Mark! What are you drinking? Can I get you another?" Mark had praised himself internally for not stuttering, but the girl of his dreams did not seem as impressed. She stared at him blankly, unresponding, and her friend giggled at Mark's attempt at wooing her.

"Shit, sorry. Should I just go?" Mark stood up, but was astonished when the girl grabbed his wrist and shook her head quickly. She looked back at her friend, who cleared her throat to speak.

"She doesn't talk much." A girl with short brown hair and a danish accent smiled at Mark kindly. "She's just shy. Sit down and have a drink with us! We don't mind. I'm signe, and this is Jaqueline."

"It's nice to meet you both." Mark nodded, and Jaqueline let go of him as he sat back down next to her. "Would you like another drink, then?"

Jacqueline beamed, and with a quick nod, Mark was already calling a bartender over for her.

"What is it that you're drinking?"

"Whiskey." Signe interrupted. "On the rocks."

Jaqueline turned back to Signe and whispered something that Mark couldn't hear, and Signe nodded along with every soft spoken word. "Sorry, I'm having whiskey. She's having a martini? I think?" 

Jaqueline gave Signe a warning look, and Signe shrugged.

Mark smiled at the two and turned to face the bartender. "A whiskey on the rocks for the one on your left, a martini on your right."

The bartender got to work shortly after Mark handed him a wad of cash, and Mark swiveled back to face the girls. "Honestly, Jaqueline, I came here to get your number, but i'm starting to realize you might be taken." He gestured to Signe and chuckled. "But I appreciate the invitation to sit with you two, so the least I can do is buy your drinks!"

Jaqueline's face dropped and she looked desperately at Signe for help. "Oh! No Mark, you've got the wrong idea. Jackie is very single and would love to give you her number." She smirked.

Jaqueline turned back to Mark and nodded eagerly in agreement, causing Mark to chuckle again. "You really don't like to talk, do you?"

"She really doesn't like to talk in public. Makes her incredibly uneasy." Signe was quick to answer for her friend, who nodded again.

"Well that's alright. I don't like talking in public much either! I always feel like people will judge me."

Jaqueline's eyes widened and she whispered something to Signe again. "Jaqueline likes the sound of your voice and can't imagine why you'd ever be nervous to share it with others!" Jaqueline smiled shyly.

"Ah, thank you! I'm just a bit insecure, that's all!" Mark smiled back at her. The girl's drinks were served soon after Jaqueline and Mark exchanged numbers, and Jaqueline made herself a very comfortable seat on Mark's lap.

"Is it good?" Mark wrapped his arms around Jaqueline's tiny waist, and set his chin on her shoulder so that he could look up and see her face. She nodded happily, and Mark was satisfied enough with that.

Mark rubbed the skin on Jaqueline's hips just under her shirt with the pads of his thumbs. He soon realized that Jaqueline seemed to melt everytime their skin made contact, which in his mind was a sign that he'd won her over. "Do you have plans after this?" Mark brought his voice down to a whisper. "Would Signe be upset if you and I got out of here?"

Mark watched Jaqueline blush and set her drink down while she leaned forward to again whisper something to Signe. In the process, Mark got a pretty good visual of her ass, and he could hardly resist the urge to gawk at it. Everything about her was so perfectly shaped, and Mark couldn't wait to get her out of her clothes. If he got her out of her clothes, that is.

Signe's voice interrupted his jaded thoughts. "I don't mind, but Jaqueline is still worried that you won't like like her anymore later on."

"Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous." Mark cooed, and Jaqueline's cheeks turned even redder than they were before. She leaned back up against Mark's chest, and turned her head so she could give Mark a firm kiss, which Mark was more than willing to return. After a couple seconds passed, Jaqueline pulled back and whispered something to Signe once more, but this whisper conversation included Signe more this time around, it almost seemed like an argument.

"Jaqueline?" Mark was growing impatient. On the one hand, he didn't want Jaqueline to feel rushed, but on the other, he'd been pent up for months and was eager to get things moving with Jaqueline and her perfect...well, everything.

Jaqueline looked at Mark with an expression of embarrassment on her face, and whispered one last thing to Signe before standing, and dragging Mark out of the nightclub. Mark watched Signe wave to them as they left.

Mark lead Jaqueline to his car, where they made out for a couple minutes before Mark forced himself to pull away, and get on the road to his house. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Mark questioned, and Jaqueline shook her head.

"Me either." Mark continued. "I've actually been pent up for a while so I was thinking we could like, have sex or something?" After realizing what he said, Mark took a moment to internally scold himself for being so brash. But, he couldn't take back what was already said.

Jaqueline didn't respond, of course, only blushed again and played with the laced hem of her skirt.

"Sorry, that was extremely forward. I promise I won't do anything unless you give consent, don't worry." Mark smiled. "We can just hang out if that's what you'd prefer. Though, I did kinda go to the club to get laid."

Jaqueline nodded and clung onto mark's arm, her brilliant blue eyes turned needy with want.

"So..."

Jaqueline nodded again.

Mark could only reply with, "Sweet." Which of course wasn't at all attractive or cool, but Jaqueline didn't seem to mind.

Mark's house was a bit of a mess, but thankfully he cleaned his room prior to going out, so the bed was clear and the furniture smelled like febreze.

Mark made the quick decision to carry Jaqueline, who was surprisingly light, into his room and set her down lightly on his bed. "You're not a virgin, right? Because if you are, I should probably know."

Jaqueline shook her head with a small smirk, and Mark removed his shirt before crawling over her and laying carefree kisses across her cheeks and neck.

Jaqueline let out a little gasp, and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck to bring them closer together.

"You're really beautiful, you know that? I was drawn to you the minute I saw you." Mark admitted, which brightened Jaqueline's expression into something less lustful and more loving. "Your expressions are easy to read. Probably because you don't talk." Mark smiled, and continued to kiss around Jaqueline's neck.

He added teeth, now slowly nipping at certain areas around her collarbones, making her whimper quietly in response. Mark reveled in the sounds she made, not having heard the girl's voice yet, he was hoping she'd let out a word or two for him. "Don't be afraid to make noise, no one's here but you and me." He encouraged.

Mark helped Jaqueline sit up, and she impatiently pushed her lips against Mark's. "Can I undo this?" Mark mumbled between kisses, and pulled at the straps on Jaqueline's crop top.

Jaqueline pushed mark back a bit, disconnecting their lips and slipping out of Mark's embrace. "You're going to hate me." Jaqueline whispered softly, Mark's eyes widening at the first full sentence he'd heard from her the entire time he'd known her.

"What? No baby, I swear I won't." Mark let the pet name fall so easily from his lips. "You're gorgeous and nothing that you could be hiding under your clothes will change my mind." Mark wrapped his arms back around his temporary lover.

Jaqueline nodded, but averted her eyes as soon as Mark pulled off her top, and began to tear it away.

"Oh. Oooh."

Jaqueline quickly covered herself with her arms in shame. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even come here, I don't know what I was thinking." Jaqueline attempted to stand, but Mark held her down.

"No, it's okay!" Mark hugged the person who sat nearly naked in front of him. "We can still figure this out! Uh, are you trans? Is that okay to ask? I really apologize if I offend you, i've never really been in this situation, so,"

"Oh, n-no! No I just, um.. I like to...dress up? Sometimes? I use makeup and the wig and stuff to come off as a girl so it's not weird for people to see me in public. I'm just a guy, my name is Jack. I'm really so terribly sorry, I should've told you b-but I didn't think we'd get this far and by that time I just couldn't-!" Jaqueline, who was now discovered as Jack, gripped Mark's forearms. He looked up at the older with sad, puppy dog eyes.

Mark shook his head and captured Jack's lips in another kiss, catching him off guard in the process. "Luckily, I happen to go both ways." He chuckled. "And I really meant it when I said you were gorgeous, no matter what."

Jack smiled and worked himself back onto Mark's lap, but Mark held his hand against Jack's chest to keep him at a distance. "Ah, but one condition." Mark cupped Jack's face between his hands. "This stuff should come off, so I can see you, not Jaqueline."

Jack was completely delighted with this statement, and in all his excitement, knocked Mark onto his back. He straddled Mark's waist properly, grinding his hips slowly over Mark's crotch as he began to tear away his wig, his dress, and all the jewelry he put on.

"Fuck, you're really hot." Mark gripped Jack's waist, helping to guide him directly over his crotch. "Wanna ride me? I'm liking the view."

Jack pulled his bottom lip between his teeth after he spoke a blunt 'fuck yeah,' and Mark handed him a small bottle of lube. "Can you get yourself ready for me while I grab a condom?"

By the time mark sat up and looked over jack's shoulder, he realized jack was way ahead of him, already two fingers deep and scissoring himself open. mark's cock twitched in his jeans, and mark had to rip them off to relieve some of the tension. "you better not come from that."

mark rushed hurriedly to his bathroom, and grabbed a condom from the box placed in his mirror cabinet. When Mark made it back to his room, Jack was folded over with his face pressed against the mattress, moaning and whining desperately for Mark to hurry up and fuck him.

"I will baby, relax. Are you done?"

Jack nodded, and with one more thrust of his fingers, he pulled them away from himself and straddled Mark's waist again.

Mark used two fingers to massage Jack's tip as Jack spread himself more and started to sink down onto Mark's length.

Mark watched Jack's face change dramatically as he reached the hilt, his hips rocking slowly to get comfortable as he took up every inch of Mark's shaft into his heat. "You're so tight."

Jack pushed his hair out of his face and stared back down at Mark before reaching down to wrap his arms around Mark's neck in a close kiss, one that included tongue and even teeth due to how sloppy it was.

Mark jerked his hips up experimentally, pulling a long, feminine whine from the boy on top of him. "Mark," Jack's voice was so broken and needy that Mark could hardly hold himself back anymore after hearing the younger call out his name.

"Can I move?" Mark gripped Jack's ass, which apparently caused him to shoot up into a straight up sitting position, sinking Mark even deeper into him. His breath was rough and unsteady but he nodded despite this, and placed his hands flat against Mark's chest to brace himself.

Just as Mark started to thrust upwards, Jack's hands curled into fists, his head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. Mark watched every move he made, unsure of whether he was doing a well enough job or not.

He was sure he retrieved his answer though when Jack arched his back with a cry of Mark's name, quickly tumbling into his orgasm with spurs of white across Mark's chest with a call of his name. "Oh my god," was all Jack could manage to say before falling against Mark's chest, unaware of the mess he'd made.

"Keep going," Jack instructed. "Until you come."

Mark wrapped his arms safely around Jack's torso, gently rolling his hips into Jack to bring himself close. "Are you sure you aren't a virgin? That was pretty quick." Mark chuckled, and Jack lazily slapped his chest.

"It's just really been a while, asshole." Jack laughed. His voice got caught in his throat as Mark paused, and Jack watched his face contort in pleasure with a grin on his face. "You just came, didn't you."

"Uh, yeah." Mark laughed awkwardly, and Jack eased off of his lap. "Well it's been a while for me too."

"Yeah, I noticed." Jack teased, and gave Mark a small, content kiss. "Thanks for everything, by the way."

"Don't you usually say thanks the next morning?" Mark placed his head on Jack's thigh, and closed his eyes to doze off.

"You want me to stay until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jack was silent for a while, his fingers idly brushing through Mark's hair, his other hand tapping lightly on his knee. "I kinda want to do this again. With you." He finally spoke, though it came out as nothing more than a whisper.

Mark's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Jack, who wouldn't make eye contact with him until he pulled his face down by his chin and kissed him again. "Yeah, I feel the same. Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

"As Jaqueline?" Jack remained close to mark's face, their noses almost touching.

"No, just as yourself."

Jack smiled and nuzzled against mark's face. "Yes, i'd like that!"

Mark couldn't help but smile in return. "Tomorrow it is then."


End file.
